Will it ever turn out to be?
by avion the hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic hurts Amy so bad she runs away.When Sonic goes to apologize to her, amy tunrs him down.Will it ever turn out to be
1. Chapter 1

One day in Station square Amy Rose the hedgehog was taking a nice walk on station square when she saw Sonic the hedgehog kissing Sally Acorn in a coffee shop! What's my boyfriend doing kissing Sally! That B**ch ,Sally kissing my Sonic! Amy thought angrily. She marched into the shop , right were Sonic and Sally were." So, I see ya' found your self a new girl friend Sonic the bitchhog"Amy sneered . Sally looked

up at Amy angrily "What are you talking about bitchet ." Sally muttered angrily. She then looked at sonic "This is your girlfriend ?I'm out of here!" Amy gave Sonic and Sally one last glareleft the coffee shop. Once Amy was outside the shop, Sally dumped Sonic and ran out the store. Once Sally was out ,Sonic ran out the shop right where Amy was standing." See what you did Amy !You made me lose Sally!" He yelled angrily at Amy. "You're my boy friend sonic and you can't just go around cheating on me like that!" Amy yelled back. PUNCH! Sonic punched Amy and down she went. Her nose was bleeding and her tooth came out. "Soni-" But she was cut of by sonic screamed," I HATE YOU AMY!!!! YOU ALAWYS RUIN MY LIFE ! YOU AKLWAYS FOLLOW ME AND MAKE ME BREAK UP WITH THE ONES I REALLY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!! Amy was so heart broken she let tears fill her eyes and she ran straight home not even looking back.


	2. runawa amy

Once Amy got to her home, she slammed the door shut to her room. She curled up in on her cushiony soft bed and sobbed. How could this be true? Sonic hating her? She interfering with his love life? She was supposed to be his love life! Amy stopped sobbing and sighed a really sad sigh. Her jaw still hurt from that punch and her chin ached . She walked over to her MP3 stereo and turned on her favorite song Poker Face. After that song she put on a song called Paparazzi. She then got an idea ." "I'll runaway ,that's it. I'll never have to see Sonic again. I'm going to start right now." Amy said ,tears dissolving away. *Now what do I need?*Amy looked over at the bathroom. She got all her suit cases out, took the smallest one and went straight to the bathroom. She got all her soap bars, toothpastes, sponges, brushes, toilet paper rolls, garbage bags, and scrubbers. *Phew! Got that all done. Now for my room.* Amy looked straight at her closet. She got a big suit case and put every single one of the clothes and shoes in the suit case.*Next I need my bedroom stuff.* Amy took all her blankets, books, and her favorite big pink Scooby-Doo stuffed animal. Last she went to the kitchen and put all the snacks, paper bags, Ziploc bags, aluminum foil, and plastic wrap. Amy got all the suit cases that were filled. She wrote a long letter, got her jacket and headed out the. Amy walked out to the street and walked to the taxi waiting out side and got in. She gave her old life 1 last look and sighed. " Where to miss Rose? " Asked the cab guy . "To a place where I can start my life all over again ." Amy sighed. * Well , time to start fresh and clean Amy Rose. Time to start fresh and clean .*


	3. sonic got the note

Sonic and friends where at Rouge's mansion getting ready for the New Year's Eve party. " So we got all the food, presents, music, dancing, and decorations . I think we're ready for the part-a !" Cosmo exclaimed happily. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaay guys . But where's Amy ?" Rouge said concerned. " Somebody has to go get her now. The party going to start right NOW!" "Don't worry Rouge, I'll go get her right now." Sonic said. Once he walked out the door he started thinking. *How I'm going to apologize to Amy? She'll hate me now. But I've got to find a way to make her happy again.* Sonic sped to Amy's door and rang the door bell. Silence. This time Sonic ran the door bell 13 times. Still silence. Sonic opened the door with the key under the door mat. " Amy! Amy! Where are you?" Sonic then saw a piece of paper on the counter. Sonic grab the letter and read. Once he was done reading he sped back to his friends. "Did you get Amy ?" Cosmo asked. " No but I found this note!" Sonic said. " So read it to us ,faker." Shadow muttered. " Okay here's what it says ." Sonic announced.

" Dear Sonic and my friends, Sonic has hurt me very badly and now every one will hate me now.

That is why I have ran away t have runaway.

I hope you won't remember me anymore.

Also don't worry about me and forget I ever existed.

You'll forget about me soon enough.

Love ,even though everyone hates me, Amy

" Sonic you jacka*s! What did you to her?" Cream screamed tears in her eyes. "That's not important right now Cream. What's important is us finding her." Sonic said. "Us? I think you should be finding Sonic ." Cosmo said madly. "Mmmhmm." Everyone agreed. "Fine. I'll do it myself." Sonic muttered as left the party to go find Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy walked through the empty streets of a nice big town with big houses for sale.. *Good thing it's not for rent or else I'd have to move out * Amy thought. she got out her cell an d called the number on the sign. The guy replied saying she could buy the house for 13,000 . Amy agreed and paid him over the phone. She opened the door and stepped inside the house. The place was like a mansion . Amy walked through the empty streets of a nice big town with big houses . Amy came upon a nice big furniture nice and new so, didn't have to get more . Amy put all of her old stuff were it belonged and plopped down on the couch. "I'm in love with this place " but I've gotta unpack first" Once Amy was done unpacking she rested on the couch for little while . Amy woke up to a knock on the door. Tired she dragged herself to the door and opened it . At the door was a cute wolf with a package in his hands "Hi are you the new neighbor ?" the wolf asked nicely . "Uh ,yes .Yes I am." Amy answered brightly " Me and my family made you some cookies as a welcome gift" The wolf said shyly "Ohhh thank you ! These look great! Please come in ." Amy said sweetly " Sure thanks." The wolf said sitting on the couch " I forgot to introduce my self . My name is Dark" He said. " My name is Amy Rose" Nice to meet you Amy Rose" Dark said "Just call me Amy" Amy said . They chatted for a long time and


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic went all over town looking for Amy. Asking people if they've seen her ,running in and out of stores and all places. Once he thought he saw her but that was just a poster of a lady that looked like Amy.*Go figure.* Sonic thought. As he sped through town he heard a girl talking to her bff "Do you know that wolf guy named Dark he's so CUTE! But now he's starting to hangout with this pink hedgehog named Amy Rose or so I heard.". That was all Sonic needed to hear cause he knew were those girls were from: Station Valley and he knew exactly were my was now.**

**Pretty short but I'll right more chapies later so I can catch up on all the shorties bye!**

**P.S.10 R7R's and I'll update today OK? bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating in so long I'm gonna make this one and the next few longer !

Disclaimer: I don't own any 1 in this story except for Ivy, Dark, Avion, and Ruby. There all characters I created. On with the story!

Amy woke up to the sound of a ringing alarm clock. A hand reached out of the bed and grasped the alarm clock. The alarm clock went flying and smashed against the wall. Amy Got out of bed and stretched. She had been gone for 3 months now and she had changed. Her hair was now down to her back and her bangs 4 inches longer. Amy walked out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She removed all her clothes and jumped into the shower. She turned the nozzle and hot water poured out from the shower. She got her soap and cleaned herself. She took her shampoo and washed her long hair. She turn the nozzle off and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a white towel. She blew dried her hair and combed it to a long length. She stepped into herbed room and picked out an outfit of a blue tank top with regular short jeans. She added a little lip gloss and a heart necklace. Amy was very excited that day because Dark and his friends Ivy, Avion, and Ruby were going to the mall together and invited her along. She was so excited she could barley hold it. Amy ran down stairs and made a quick breakfast of some toast and butter with a cup of coffee. Amy ate it all quickly and ran out side. She locked her door and made sure she had the keys. She ran right to Dark's house and knocked on the door. Dark opened the door and grin grew on his face. "Hi Amy."

"Hey Dark."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." Amy Smiled

"Okay. Ivy, Avion, and Ruby are already at the mall so we can just go there now without getting them." Dark Said

"Okay." what car do you want to take?" Amy Said while grinning

" What about yours?"

"Sure. Come on let's go."

Amy and Dark got into Amy's bright red corvette. Amy checked her mirror and put on her seta belt, She and Dark sped away from Amy's driveway.


	7. sorry so short

Dark and Amy came into Amy's house laughing.

"I had a great time Dark thanks for bringing me too the mall with you guys." Amy smiled

"No problem Amy." Dark grinned.

They both smiled and started to blush. They stared into each other's eyes for a while leaning in closer to each other. Closer and closer until there lips al most touched. There lips were about to touch when. Amy's door knocked over.

Amy gasped when she saw who knocked down the door.

"Sonic?"

Cliffhanger! Well the more reviews I get the sooner I update bye!


	8. A Small Tear

"Amy?" Sonic said in happiness that he had finally found Amy . But then he looked at the guy next to Amy.

"Who is that?" Sonic asked with suspicion.

"That's Dark. Sonic Dark. Dark Sonic." Amy introduced

"Never mind that. What are YOU doing here Sonic?"

"I came to find you and take you home." Sonic said shocked she didn't notice.

But in stead of her jumping right in to his arms, she stayed put and looked at sonic as if he was crazy.

"Aren't you coming Ames?" Sonic said with a small grin on his face.

"Sonic after what you did to me you expect me to jump right back into your arms like the little fan girl I used to be?"

Sonic was shocked by this appearance. He thought amy would just forgive him and jump into his arms.

"Amy look I'm sorry okay? I regret everything I did. Now let's go."

Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's arm and started hauling her towards the door.

"Let me go Sonic." Amy said with frustration.

"Let her go!" Dark yelled as he tried to pull Amy back.

"Amy your coming back with me!" Sonic said pissed now

Amy finally got loose and slapped sonic across the face. Sonic winced as that hurt.

"You know what Sonic? I'm tired of my heart being broken every single fucking day of my life because of you. Usually I would get up in the morning and feel better. But then you really broke my heart into shattered pieces. AND NOW YOU CAME BACK HERE EXPECTING ME JUST TO JUMP INTO YOUR STUPID ARMS WHEN MY HEART GOT SHATTERED!" Amy slightly yelled. Sonic's eyes widened in shock as he knew he must of really hurt her.

"I'm sorry Amy." the words escaped from Sonic lips in sadness.

"Well you now what now Sonic?" Amy hissed

"Sorry isn't gonna work anymore."

"Now can you please leave."

Sonic left without a word the pain in his heart was too much. He felt so ashamed about what he did to Amy. A Small tear slid down his muzzle. Sonic then realized he was crying. He wiped away all his tears and ran all the way home.

I think that was the longest I've ever written but until then I will be back to update more until then Chow Chow everyone!


	9. Why?

**Sonic slumped down in his chair and sighed. It had been at least a week seen he tried to get Amy to come home with him and failed. He told everyone Amy refused to go home with him and why. No one was mad at Sonic because they knew he was in so much pain and had realized what he had done was wrong. Sonic sighed and reached for the tv remote. He pressed the on button and turned on the flat screen tv. He searched the guide for anything that would catch his attention. He finally found a show called Why Does She Hates Me Now? and turned it on. He listened very closely to what they were say. The judge continued on saying stuff to the man beside her.**

**Sonic sighed as he turned off the television and got up to the kitchen to get himself a batch of chili dogs.**


	10. An Note rewritten

Hey guys sorry for this but I have decided that will it ever turn out to be will be rewritten and now be called Love and Desire! And I will upload much faster thank for all your support guys!


End file.
